Cabin Fever
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Brennan just broke up with David. Booth thinks that she needs a vacation, so he talks her into going with him to his cabin. Brennan gets the vacation of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan set at her kitchen counter. She just got off the phone with her now ex-boyfriend David. You would think that she would be upset like any other woman, but she was perfectly okay with it. I mean she does have work to keep her mind off of things right. She was so caught up I her thoughts that she didn't hear the doorbell ring. She came back to reality after the loud bang on the door.

"I'm coming," Brennan said irritated.

She opened the door to reveal Agent Seeley Booth. He had a really goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Bones," Booth greeted. Brennan smiled a little and stepped back to let him in. Booth stepped in and admired his partner's apartment. Brennan closed the door behind him.

"So Bones, have you reconsidered yourself going out to my cabin?"

"No Booth." "I already told you that."

"Please." "It wouldn't be fun if I go up there by myself."

"Who do you usually go with?"

"Well, I usually go with my dad, but he is busy this weekend."

"Sorry, but I have to much work to do this weekend." "Plus, I don't really feel like going anywhere."

Booth's attitude quickly changed from anxious to sympathy. "What's wrong Bones?"

Brennan looked at him and sighed. "Did Dick431 break up with you. Brennan stayed quiet. "Look Bones, he doesn't know what he is missing." "You're a great woman." Booth smiled a little. This made Brennan smile.

"Booth, this might be the only time your charm smile ever worked on me." Booth laughed a little.

"So, what about you go on vacation to get the thought out of your head." Booth's smile got wider.

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "Fine Booth I'll go with you.

"Thanks Bones I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11:30pm." With that, he smiled one last time and let himself out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It is Friday morning and Booth is supposed to come pick her up at 11:30am. The clock read 9:45am. Brennan slid out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a long hot shower to get the sleepiness out of her. She wrapped a towel around her and walked back into her room. Brennan didn't know exactly what to wear out in the woods. She thought about it for awhile and decided to wear jeans and a short sleeve V top. The clock read 10:39. She got out her overnight bag and packed more clothes and other things that she thought she might need. When she was done she walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. It was 11:25. When she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted.

"Hello Booth."

She couldn't take her eyes off of Booth. She had never seen him dressed in casual clothes before. Booth was feeling the same way. He broke the silence between them.

"Are you ready to go."

"Um, yeah." "Let me go get my bags."

Brennan came back from her room with her night bag and a backpack with extra food. Her and Booth stepped out of the apartment and headed towards the SUV. They spent half of the trip laughing and joking. They didn't have anything else to do because the trip was so long. It was around 5:00pm when Brennan started to get hungry. She had eaten everything that was in her bag.

"Booth, what time will we be at the cabin?"

"Around 8:00, why."

"I'm getting really hungry."

Booth looked for signs that had restaurants or anything like that on it. He finally pulled into a parking lot outside of a bar. The bar looked pretty nice inside. It even had decent service. Booth and Brennan sat down in a booth near the back. They had ordered their food and drinks and waited for it to come. Booth was staring at the pool table in the middle of the bar.

"Bones, do you know how to play pool."

Her eyes followed his game to the pool table.

"No," she replied."

"You wanna learn."

"Not right now." "I just want to eat."

Booth looked at Brennan with his best puppy eyes he could make. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Please, Bones." He stood up and reached out his hand to help her up. Brennan stared at him for a little and took his hand. Booth smiled. They walked over to the pool table and Booth handed her a Que. He took one himself and lined up the balls.

"Bones, you break."

"Break what."

Booth smiled and walked over to her.

"You get the to hit first."

"Oh."

Brennan leaned over the pool table and held the stick the way she thought was comfortable for her. Good thing she couldn't hear Booth snickering behind her. She moved the stick and it missed the ball completely. Bones turned around and faced Booth. He had a wide smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at," she asked.

"Nothing, just try again." Here, I'll show you."

Booth walked up to the side of her and his hands on hers. She shivered a little when he did it. This made Booth smile. Brennan wasn't even listening to what he was saying. She was to distracted by him touching her. His arm was wrapped around her to show the right position of how she should stand. He didn't even notice what he was saying. He was to distracted by her beauty. She smelled so good. When he let go, he purposely blew hot air on her neck that made her warm all the way to her toes. He backed up and watched her do it again. She did hit the ball, but it flew off of the pool table and hit a glass. Booth was cracking up laughing behind her. She turned around and hit him in the arm. He still laughed.

They walked back to their seats to find their food waiting for them. They ate and made their way back to the car. Brennan fell asleep just an hour away from the cabin. It was 8:35pm when they arrived. Booth didn't bother to wake her up. Instead he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. He got a blanket from out of the closet and lay down on the couch. A few moments later, he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Brennan woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee. She swung her feet around the side of the bed and made her way to the living room. Booth was sitting in front of the t.v playing a video game. She looked over to the kitchen and saw a plate of eggs and bacon waiting for her. She went over to the kitchen counter and took her plate. She got a fork and set down next to Booth on the couch.

"This is a nice place for a cabin. Very homey."

"Thanks Bones. I picked it out myself." His attention stayed on the game in front of him. "Hurry up and eat Bones, I got a surprise for you." She looked up at him.

"What is it," she asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

Brennan didn't ask any more questions. She ate the rest of her breakfast quick, fast, and in a hurry. Booth finally put down the game. He got their jackets from out of the closet and opened the door for Brennan.

"Booth where are you taking me." He smiled at her.

"It's a surprise Bones. Stop asking me."

She sighed and followed him down the path. About 15 minutes later, they came up to a kind of tunnel. There was a sign in front of it that said DO NOT ENTER. Booth proceeded to go near it. Brennan stayed behind him. He stopped at the entrance and looked back at her.

"Come on Bones." He put out his hand.

"Booth, the sign says that we can't enter."

He walks over to her. "Who cares what the sign says. I have to show you something."

Brennan didn't move. Booth grabbed her hand gently and pulled her towards the opening. The tunnel was dark and damp. It was about 200ft deep and 100ft tall. It opened up on the other side. The only light was coming from two entrances. They had to climb over rocks and water holes. The whole place was like a palace. The best thing about was that Booth never let go of her hand. About 30 minutes of climbing and walking, Booth pulled Brennan in front of him and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Booth, what are you doing."

"Just keep walking in front of me. You'll be fine."

Brennan did what he said and kept calm. 1 minute later, they stopped. Booth took his hands from in front of Brennan's eyes. She looked at the wall in front of her and gasped. Booth smiled. The wall was covered with carvings of ancient civilizations. It had amazing animals, people, and lands carved all over the wall.

"Booth, how did you find this."

"I went exploring one day and found this tunnel."

"This is amazing," she said.

"I knew you would like it."

Suddenly there was a loud boom. Brennan jumped and grabbed Booth.

"What was that," she asked.

"It sounded like thunder," he replied. "We should get going back to the cabin."

"Okay." She looked back at the carvings and followed Booth back through the tunnel. The ground moved beneath them every time thunder came up. They were climbing over the last rock when it suddenly moved and Booth slipped off. Since he was holding Brennan's hand, she fell on top of him.

"Booth are you okay," she asked?

He opened his eyes and nodded his head. "I think so."

Brennan slid off of him and helped him up. The tunnel was getting worse. They ran out of the entrance and under a tree. Not a very safe place to be, but they couldn't go back to the cabin now. They were still holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The storm was still going on outside. Booth sat on the couch. He took his shirt to reveal a black tank top. He examine the cuts he got. Brennan was in the kitchen getting ice to put on his head. Brennan walked to couch and sat down next to him. She lifted the pack of ice and rested it on his head.

"Thanks Bones." She removed her hand so he could hold the pack on his head. Brennan examined the cuts on his body. None of them were serious. She went to the bathroom and got some peroxide and some Band-Aids. She walked back into the room and set beside him.

"I'm sorry about what happened Bones. That wasn't suppose to happen."

"It's okay Booth. I had a great time before the storm came." Booth smiled at her. He brought the ice pack from his head and set it on the table. Brennan started cleaning the cuts that Booth had. Booth stared at Brennan while she did her work. He wondered why men brake up with her. She was so beautiful and smart. And, she was successful. That's everything in a woman that he would want. He brought her out here so that she could take her mind off of David. But he guest he wanted to be the one that she focuses on.

Brennan finished the last cut and set the things on the table. She saw Booth staring at her.

"What," she asked?

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

Booth sighed and sat back in the chair. Brennan stared at him. He leaned up and smiled.

"About what we are doing tomorrow." Brennan smiled.

"What are we doing tomorrow," she asked.

"Well since today's surprise didn't go as planned, I'm just going to keep this one a secrete too."

Brennan rolled her eyes and turned on the t.v. Booth walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want for dinner Bones," he asked?

"I don't know. Surprise me why don't cha."

About 30 minutes later Booth came out of the kitchen with two plates. They had baked chicken, corn and rice. Booth sat down next to Brennan and handed her her plate.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem. What are you watching."

"Geraldo At Large," she answered. Booth sighed and stood up. He walked over to a cabinet on the wall and opened it. It was filled with DVD's. Booth picked one and walked over to the DVD player. He put it in and sat next to Brennan on the couch.

"What movie is that," she asked?

"Blade."

"What's that about?"

"You'll see."

He turned on the movie and leaned back on the couch. 30 minutes into the movie, Brennan was getting tired. Booth saw her yawn and put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't mind. She actually leaned into him a little. When the movie was finally finished, they were both laying down on the couch. Brennan was asleep on Booth's chest. Booth had wrapped his arm around Brennan and fell asleep holding her.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Chapter 5

Booth woke up without opening his eyes. The storm had stopped. Sun shined through the window and streamed down on his face. He noticed that his chest felt a little tight . He opened his eyes a little. He noticed that Brennan was sleeping on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her protectively.

He admired her for a while. He watched as her head moved up and down on his chest. Booth realized that he liked to watch her sleep. Her lips were curved into a smile. She even snuggled into him every once and awhile. Noises escaped her lips and Booth thought it was adorable. He just laid there and watched.

His back started to get stiff. He leaned up a little trying not to wake her. He was unsuccessful in doing that. Brennan flinched a little and opened her eyes. Booth sighed and laid back down. Brennan looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Booth smiled a little and reassured her of what was going on.

"I guess we got so tired that we fell asleep on the couch," he said.

Brennan nodded and set up. Booth sat up also. Things were quiet for a little bit. Booth broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go fix breakfast. You can go take a shower if you want."

"Okay," she replied.

About 15 minutes later Brennan emerged from the shower. She was wearing a red shirt and shorts. She found Booth in the kitchen dancing around making their food. He was whistling to himself as he spent around in circles. Brennan smiled and sat down at the counter behind him. Booth did one last twist and stopped in front of her. His whistling stopped and his cheeks turned red. Brennan smiled at him.

"Hi Bones," he said. He turned back to what he was doing.

"Hi Booth," Brennan said with the smile still on her face.

Booth brought the two plates of food over and sat them down on the counter. He walked around the counter and sat down on the stool next to her. They ate in silence. When he was done, Booth opened his mouth first.

"Hurry up and eat Bones, we've got a couple of things to do today." Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth took his plate to the sink. Then he went in the back to take a shower.

While Booth was in the shower, Brennan thought to herself. She wondered why Booth wasn't married yet. She couldn't deny it he was sexy. He also was a perfect gentlemen. She also wondered why Booth would invite her up here with him. He probably had other friends that could have went with him, but he insisted that she go with him. She thought that Booth brought her up here because he felt sorry for her. But he wanted her to come before that too. She even considered that Booth liked her. Why else would he be doing all of this stuff for her? She actually liked the idea of Booth liking her. She hasn't mentioned it to anyone, but she is attracted to Booth also. She was kind of hoping that more would happen on this trip than just sight seeing.

Brennan was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Booth walk up behind her. He called her name a few times but she didn't answer him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around.

"You okay," he said concerned. He stepped a little closer.

Brennan smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Booth nodded. Brennan slid off of the stool and followed him over to the door. It was really warm outside. Booth walked over to the SUV and opened the door for Brennan. He climbed in on his side and started down the path.


	6. Chapter 6

1

Chapter 6

It took about an hour for them to drive back into civilization. They drove down the rode making small conversation. Brennan kept asking what they were doing today. She was eager to get started. Booth just smiled and kept his eyes on the rode. Finally, they pulled into a mall parking lot. It took them a while to find a parking space. When Booth finally got one he turned off the car and stepped out. Brennan stepped out and walked around the car. Booth had already started walking towards the building. Brennan ran to keep up with him.

"Booth, what are we doing at a mall," asked Brennan?

"It's part of our day together.""You can do all the shopping that you want.""The best thing about it, it's on me."

Brennan stopped and stared at him. Booth seemed to have read her mind.

"It's okay Bones." "It was my idea." "I thought that you should have one day that you can get everything that you want."

Brennan smiled at him. Booth put his arm around her shoulders and led her inside the mall. It was huge. There were four floors and stores covered every inch of the building. It was filled with people running around from stored to store. Brennan led Booth through about every store that she saw, buying things from every one that she walked into. Booth followed Brennan through the mall holding what he felt like a thousand bags. He didn't mind though. He liked seeing Brennan happy.

The eleventh store they went into was a Rainbow. Booth sat down in a chair and waited for her to pick out the clothes she wanted to try on. She finally walked into a fitting room and closed the curtain behind her. A minute later she came out. She was wearing a light blue beach dress that came down to her knees. Underneath, she wore denim jeans.

"Looking good Bones," Booth complimented.

Brennan smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Just then, Booth had a crazy idea. He stood up and walked over to the rack that had the same dress that Brennan had on. He got what he thought was his size and took it. He walked into the fitting room and closed the curtain behind him. Brennan didn't know what he was up to so she sat down and waited for him to come out.

Booth slipped the dress over the clothes that he was wearing. It barely went over his thigh and it was really tight. When he came out of the dressing room, the look on Brennan's face made him smile wickedly. Her mouth had dropped open. Booth did a spin for her and walked over to her. Brennan's expression quickly changed. She was laughing uncontrollably. Booth smiled and sat down next to her.

"Booth, take that off," Brennan said still laughing. Booth shook his head.

"Bones, I think it looks pretty good on me." "What do you think?"

Brennan laughed for a little while longer. When she was finally done, she opened her mouth.

"Booth, take it off." "Your stretching it."

Booth smiled at her. He decided to mess with her some more. He stood up and walked in front of the mirror. He fixed the dress up a little and turned back around to face her.

"Bones, do you think this makes me look fat."

Brennan smiled and walked over to him. She put her hand on the strap and tried to pull it down. Booth pushed her hand off and pulled the strap back up. He backed up into the fitting room and Brennan followed him. She was so caught up in taking the dress off of him that she didn't notice that he had closed the curtain. Every time Brennan pulled down a strap, Booth would pull it back up, making Brennan work harder to take it off. They giggled like little kids as they played around. Brennan accidently tripped over his foot and fell on top of him. They were still giggling like little kids.

"You win Bones, I'll take it off." Brennan smiled at him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, thinking could a relationship really work out between them. Booth stared into her eyes too. Not because he doubts that there could be a relationship between them, but to obtain the beauty in front of him. Electricity surged through there bodies as they moved closer to each other. Their lips were just millimeters a part when the curtain flew open. The manager was standing in the doorway.

"Could you hurry up." "There are people waiting to come in here." They both nodded at the same time. Brennan stood up and walked out of the fitting room to find everyone staring at her. Her cheeks turned red and she sat down on the couch. Booth came out seconds later and hung the dress up on the rack. Brennan walked in and took off the dress that she had on. She bought it and they made their way into the lobby.

"Bones there is one more thing that you need to buy before we leave." He walked into the store across from where they were standing. It was filled with bikinis. Brennan looked at Booth with a questioning face.

"It's for the rest of our evening," he said.

Brennan walked over to a rack and picked on out that she liked. She was glad that there was a mirror in the fitting room. The bikini was a perfect fit. She bought it and they made their way out of the mall. Booth packed everything into the back of the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. He looked at his watch. It read 2:35. He started the engine and made his way to his next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

1

Chapter 7

Booth pulled up in front of a beach. He got out of the car and got some things from out of the trunk. He walked Brennan down to where he thought was the best spot on the beach. There were tons of people running around everywhere throwing sand on people.

"Bones, why don't you go change." "I'll wait for you right here."

Brennan nodded and walked over to the dressing rooms. Brennan came out of the dressing room with only her bikini top on and her shorts. She walked over to Booth who was waiting for her on the blanket he set up. Booth looked up at her and suddenly got really nervous. He never saw Brennan half naked before. She sat down next to him and started to put suntan lotion on her skin. Brennan kind of felt nervous being this way in front of Booth too. Booth finally gathered all of his strength to take his eyes off of her beautiful body.

"Hey Bones, you want to go swimming?" Brennan looked at him.

"I really don't fell like it Booth."

Booth sighed and stood up. He took off his shirt. Brennan found it hard to take her eyes off of him. He had a perfect body structure. Booth saw her staring and blushed a little.

"Come on Bones." "Please."

He started to give her the best puppy dog eyes he could give her. Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth grabbed her hands and gently pulled her onto her feet. He guided her around the people running around and laying down on the beach. He jumped into the on coming wave and let it take him out farther to sea. Brennan walked along side him. Booth kneeled down so that the water would cover his neck.

"Why don't you have some fun Bones?" He started to walk near her, still kneeling down.

"Booth, what are you doing," she asked?

Booth didn't say anything. He kept waking towards her. Suddenly, he splashed water into her face. Brennan scowled at him and splashed back. This soon led to frolicking around in the water. Every time a wave would, come they would jump into it and laugh like little kids.

They even got so close that Brennan let Booth piggyback her through the deep parts of the water. Booth couldn't take being this close to Brennan with out being able to intimate with her. He felt that if he didn't do anything soon, he would go crazy.

In one quick motion, Booth pulled Brennan around from his back so that he was holding her in front, her legs still wrapped around him. They looked into each other's eyes. The passion inside them both was building up and both of them couldn't take it anymore. Booth leaned in and gently kissed Brennan's lips. His lips were soft and sweet. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The passion and electricity that surged through their bodies was unbearable. It was the perfect moment until a wave came crashing in, knocking both of them down.

They laughed helping each other up. There was and awkward silence between them when they found their balance. Booth was the one that suggested that they play a game. They would see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. Brennan always popped up first, but Booth usually came up soon after. Booth decided to play with Brennan one time. He didn't come up out the water. Brennan got really worried. She called out his name. Suddenly, Booth grabbed her and pulled her underwater.

She tried not to scream as she was held down there for 5 seconds. When she came back up, Booth was laughing wickedly.

"Your going to be sorry you did that," she warned. She was kind of choking.

"Oh yeah," he smiled mischievously.

Brennan started to cough uncontrollably. Booth's smile faded. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he did, Brennan kicked his feet out from under him and dunked him under the water. He came up with a mouth full of water.

"I warned you," she said laughing.

"I guess I better not pick on you anymore," he said. Brennan just smiled at him. They walked to the shore and laid down on their blankets. Booth caressed Brennan's hand as they watched everyone else run around. They laid there until Booth started to get sunburn. He looked down at his watch. It read 6:47pm.

"Bones, why don't you go change and I'll get everything ready for the next thing that were doing."

Brennan nodded and walked over to the fitting room. While she was there, Booth thought about the kiss that they had earlier. He couldn't help it. He had never felt that way when he kissed a girl before. Come to think of it, he had never felt the way he fells with Brennan with anyone. Not even Rebecca. He smiled at the thought of having a relationship with Brennan. When Brennan came back, Booth packed everything into the SUV and headed to their next and finale destination.


	8. Chapter 8

1

Chapter 8

On the way to Booth's final surprise for the evening, Brennan thought about the kiss that they had shared. She couldn't deny it, it was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She had never felt that way before. But another part of her was thinking that it shouldn't have happened. That Booth was her partner and they shouldn't have an intimate relationship. She looked over at Booth who had his eyes fixed on the road. She wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with Booth. Would it be like this everyday. Catering to everything that she says. Booth noticed that Brennan was staring at him. He looked over at her and smiled. Brennan sighed and smiled back.

It was now dark outside. Booth pulled into a parking lot and found a spot to park. Brennan was confused because she didn't know where the parking lot was. Booth got out and walked over to Brennan's side of the car. She had already stepped out. Booth grabbed her hand and led her through the maze of cars.

"Booth, where are we going," she asked?

"We're going out to eat."

They soon reached a kind of boardwalk. On the right side of them was a series of stores and restaurants, and on the left was a small kind of beach. Underneath the boardwalk was sand. If you look over the railing of the boardwalk you could get a beautiful view of the sea. Brennan enjoyed the scenery until Booth escorted her into a restaurant.

They sat down at a table near a window. For the first few minutes, there was an awkward silence between them. Brennan looked out the window while Booth played with his spoon. When their eyes finally locked over the table, they both couldn't stand it any longer.

"Look Booth"-

"Hey Bones"-

They chuckled as they started talking at the same time, which seemed to validate that they where thinking about their close bond.

"You first"-

"Go ahead"-

They laughed heartily this time, trailing off into amused snickers. They smiled at each other over the table and where quiet a moment. Booth finally began again, saying quietly, "I'm sorry Bones. Brennan stared at him. He quietly continued. "I shouldn't have kissed you." "I know that we're partners and you take your job seriously. He was about to continue, but Brennan cut him off.

"Booth, you don't need to apologize." "Some people just get caught up in the moment." Booth stared at her. After about 10 seconds, he looked down at the table.

"Where you as caught up in the moment as I was," he asked? He looked back up at her.

"No, I was just surprised about what was happening." She cursed herself for lying.

Booth smirked at her. "You're a bd liar Bones." She looked at him with confused eyes. "For one, you didn't break my arm after we kissed." "Secondly, you kissed me back." Brennan rolled her eyes which made Booth's smile widen. "You liked it, didn't you," he teased.

Brennan's gaze went back to the scenery outside. Booth was about to make another comment when a waitress came up to them. She took their orders and walked around to the back. Booth looked at Brennan who had her attention turned back to the window. He felt bad for making it uncomfortable for her. He tried to make small talk, but it always ended up in an awkward silence. Booth then noticed that couples started to get up and dance to the band.

Booth stood up and took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Brennan stared at him for awhile and then stood up. Booth said nothing, just led her over to where a growing number of people were enjoying the band by dancing to the salsa-type number that they were belting out. Hesitant at first, Brennan eventually shed her inhibitions as the infectious smile Booth drowned her with swept her along. By the end of the song, they were letting it all hang out, whooping and hollering along with the crowd.

Suddenly, the band started to play a slow, sultry song. Booth gave Brennan no time to protest. He tugged on her hand and they collapsed into each other's arms.

They both reveled in this moment of closeness for them, where there's no danger and they're relaxed in a lovely, romantic setting. His right hand cradled her left, and she held both hands nestled in the curve of his shoulder, as he guided her with his right hand on her waist. She looked down at his hand. The way he had curled his wrist in to cradle her hand as if it was a precious thing. She gave into the moment and let herself relax, realizing there was no reason to cling to her normally strong persona here. The arm on his shoulder melted as she lifted her hand up farther to rest at the base of his neck. She almost sucked in a breath as she looked at her hand there, seized the desire to lift her thumb an inch or two to stroke the hair curling over his collar, or worse, run her fingers through it.

Booth tightened his fingers slightly around hers as he clinched his hand farther around her waist, pulling her closer, until their bodies were almost touching. As they swayed to the sultry music, the sea reflected the lights from outside along the wall and added to the rhythm and music of the moment.

Brennan found herself intoxicated by all this. She breathed in deeply to try to clear her head, but only succeeded in being over whelmed by the scent of him, reminded, as if the solid bulk of him under her hands and brushing against her weren't enough. Of his strength and power, and it was oh-so-tempting to completely give herself over to it, to him.

Booth could barely stand it- here Brennan is everything he knew she could be when she let herself relax- soft, warm, feminine. He felt he only had to caress her in a hug and she would melt the rest of the way into him. But he wasn't sure that would be wise given the public setting, and he didn't quite trust himself with his actions if he were to do so.

The song ended and the two reluctantly pulled apart. They went back to there seats. Just as they did, their food came. The dance must have taken a lot of things off their minds because they couldn't stop talking to each other. They talked and laughed the whole night. When they were finished eating, Booth paid the bill. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. They walked down the boardwalk making small talk. Even though they had a great time at dinner, Brennan wanted to talk about what happened.

"Booth, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Booth looked at her and new exactly what she wanted to talk about. "Would this be about you know what," he asked?

She nodded. He sighed and led her to the steps off of the boardwalk.


	9. Chapter 9

1

Chapter 9

They walked hand in hand under the boardwalk.

"So Bones, what did you want to talk about."

Brennan sighed and looked up at him. "Booth, I have to ask you a question." "Well... questions."

"Shoot."

"Well, when we kissed this morning, I felt something , something I can't explain. She leaned against one of the wooden posts. "I felt like"-

"That everything around you has disappeared, and we where the only two standing there," Booth finished. He walked closer to her and continued. "It was like nothing that you have ever felt before."

Brennan started to breath deeply now that Booth only two inches from pushing up against her body. "Booth, you were right." "I did like the kiss... a lot." Booth smiled at her.

"So what's your question Bones."

Her blue eyes met his brown. "Why?" "Why did we feel the way we did?"

Booth took her hand in his. "Maybe it was just a result of being caught up in the moment," he replied. "Maybe it won't happen next time."

Brennan was about to ask him another question, when she suddenly became confused. "What do you mean next time?"

Before she could say anything else, Booth leaned in and kisses her tenderly. Brennan couldn't help herself. She didn't pull back, instead she moves closer and the kiss heats up. Kissing him back with more pressure and passion that he did her. Their attraction is too intense to ignore. Booth snakes his hands around her waist and locked his fingers. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck. Booth reluctantly pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Did you feel anything that time," he asked. Brennan didn't say anything, just pulled him back down for another kiss.

They didn't know how long they were down there, they just knew it was a long time. No, they were not having sex. Just making up by making out. By the time they reached the car, it was 11:17pm. The drive back to the cabin was silent, on a count that Brennan had fallen asleep. It took them an hour to reach the cabin. Booth yawned and looked over at Temperance who was fast asleep. He smiled at her. He got out of the car and walked over to her side of the car. He put the key in his hand first before he lifted her up. He kicked the door shut and walked over to the cabin.

He kicked the door closed behind him. He walked down the hall to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with the sheets. He then kissed her on top of the forehead. He changed out of his clothes into a t-shirt and some pajama pants. He got a blanket out of the closet and took his usual place on the couch. Somehow, he wasn't very comfortable right there anymore. Now that he and Brennan admitted their feelings for each other, he feels that he should be closer to her. He got of the couch and quietly walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He softly closed the door behind him and got in the bed.

The pressure from him sitting on the bed must have awaken her. "Booth is that you," she asked tiredly.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep." He wrapped his arm around her stomach and kissed the back of her head. In a matter of minutes, they were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1

Chapter 10

Brennan woke up first. The white sheet covered her head completely. She opened her eyes to find Booth sleeping next to her. She smiled and tickled his nose a little. He smiled and wiped her hand away, still asleep. She did it again, and this time he grabbed her hand and rolled over on top of her.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted. Brennan smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Just as the kiss changed into something more intimate, Brennan's cell phone rang. Booth rolled off of her and sighed. Brennan got her cell phone off of the night stand and looked at the caller id, it was Angela. Brennan started to whine playfully.

"Who is it," Booth asked.

"It's Angela." Brennan sighed and answered her phone.

"Hi Ange," she said.

"Sweetie, where the heck have you been. I've been worried sick."

"It's okay Ange, I've been on a kind of vacation."

Booth started to kiss Brennan's neck softly which made her breath loudly into the phone. "Brennan are you okay," Angela asked?

"Huh, oh yeah I'm okay," Brennan said trying to push Booth away. Booth just pushed her hand away and continued. Then, Angela had an idea about what was going on.

"You know, Booth hasn't been around the lab lately. You know how it is when he doesn't hear from you in while. Has he been trying to call you lately."

Brennan wasn't listening to anything Angela said. She was to busy paying attention to Booth. She got to caught up in the moment that she accidently called out his name. "Booth stop."

"I knew it," Angela screamed on the other end of the phone! The sudden outburst made both Booth and Brennan jump. Booth took the phone from Brennan's hand and started to talk. Brennan tried to grab it but Booth dashed out of the way.

"Hey Angela, can she call you back. She's kind of busy right now." By now, Booth was running around the room trying to get away from Temperance.

"Sure Booth. Just tell her to call me back when you two are done."

"Yeah, you see, that's going to be awhile," he replied. Booth hung up the phone when he heard Angela giggling uncontrollably. Brennan jumped on his back and both of them fell on the bed. Booth quickly maneuvered himself on top of her.

"Booth, why did you do that," Brennan asked irritated.

"Whoa Bones, calm down," Booth said in a playful way. He gently started to kiss her neck again.

"Booth, shouldn't we be getting ready to go back to DC now?" Booth looked up at her and sighed.

"Fine," he said in a grumpy way. He started to climb off of her but Brennan flipped him over and pinned him to the bed.

"Just kidding." Booth smiled and leaned to kiss her.

Booth was right. It was a long time before they even got out of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

1

Chapter 11

Booth was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, while Brennan was getting ready in the bedroom. She came out of the back with her bags and sat them down on the couch. Booth came around and sat down on the couch and handed her a plate of food.

"Hey Booth, where did learn to cook." She could see that his face turned red a little.

"My mom taught me," he said sheepishly. Brennan smiled at his shyness and continued to eat the food.

When they were done, Booth took Brennan's bag out to the car. He packed them in the trunk and entered the driver's side of the SUV. Brennan was staring out at the cabin. Booth put his hand on Brennan's shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. Booth turned on the engine and made his way down the path.

"Maybe we can come here next year," Brennan suggested.

Booth smiled at her. "Sure Bones."

To fill the time that they had during the long trip, the couple played car games and told childhood stories. It was kind of hard for Temperance to talk about hers, but Booth cheered her up afterwards. After a hour of driving, Booth begin to get hungry. He then remembered the bar that he and Brennan had went to before they arrived at the cabin. He smiled at the thought of Temperance playing pool. It was hilarious. Booth found the sign that led to the restaurant. He pulled to the parking lot and turned off the engine.

He looked over at Brennan who was smiling to herself. "Booth, why did you bring me here?"

"I was hungry, so I thought we could get something to eat," Booth replied smiling. Brennan rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. Booth beat her to the door and opened it for her .

"Thank you." He smiled at her and stepped in. Luckily, the table that they sat at last time was open. They made their way over there and sat down.

"Nice to see you two again," the waitress greeted They both told her their orders and waited for their drinks to come.

"So Bones, you want to go play some pool," Booth said teasingly.

Brennan scowled at him. "I'd rather not," she said sarcastically.

Booth snickered and stood up. "Fine, I'll just go play until you change your mind. When you do, you can just come over."

"I'm not getting up Booth," she said annoyed.

Booth just smiled and walked over to the pool table. Brennan watched him as he set the balls up correctly and took his first shot. She smiled as he whistled as he did it. He really was trying to convince her to come over to him. She fought the urge to go over there, because she knew that would give him the joy of being right. Finally, Booth got tired of playing by himself and he leaned against the pool table to stare at Brennan.

Brennan gave him a "what" kind of stare. Booth silently begged her to come over and play. Brennan shook her head no. Booth gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Brennan sighed and smiled at him. She got up and walked over to him. Booth smiled at her and gave her his stick. This time, Booth kept his hands on her while she attempted to hit the ball. Brennan was happy when she learned how to hit the ball by herself. Their food came and they ate quickly. By the time they were out, it was 10:30am.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian at about 6:00pm. Brennan went straight to her office while Booth went up the stairs to see what Hodgins and Zack were working on. Brennan was almost knocked over by Angela as she entered her office.

"Don't leave out any details, tell me everything that happened. And don't tell me nothing happened because I heard it all on the phone this morning." Brennan smiled at her over excited friend and sat down at her desk.

Meanwhile, Hodgins was on Booth's back about what happened. "You guys had sex didn't you," Hodgins teased. Booth smiled and shook his head. "Yeah right, I don't believe you."

"He had sex with who," Zack said confused. The two men looked at the student annoyed. He went back to what he was doing. Booth made his way to Brennan's office and tapped on the door. The two woman turned there attention to him. Angela quickly stood up and walked over to the doorway.

"Will finish talking tomorrow," she said. Then she stepped out.

"Hey Bones, you want to go to Wong Foo's with me."

"Sure Booth." She followed him out the office door. Hodgins and Angela watched the couple walk towards the front door.

"You know what I think," Hodgins asked.

"What," Angela said.

"I think they had sex."

"Me too," she replied.

"Who do you guys think had sex," Zack said still confused. They looked at annoyed. The student shrugged his shoulder's and went back to work.


End file.
